


To Start a Pack

by Sweetheart627



Category: Nightwish, Sonata Arctica
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Fluffy, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Rimming, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetheart627/pseuds/Sweetheart627
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha Tony and his Omega Tuomas have found happiness with each other. They fit together perfectly, like the sun and moon. And when they find out that they have a pup on the way, life could not get better. </p><p> </p><p>This story is all happy stuff. I actually didn't hurt, kill, or break the heart of one of my characters in here, so that's new!! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Start a Pack

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!!! So this is my first attempt at an Omegaverse story (and mpreg) so please let me know how I did.

Tuomas woke up feeling feverish and uncommonly fidgety.  "I guess my heat's finally started. Tony," he shook the shoulder of his husband, who was still snoring lightly beside him, "Tony wake up. My heat's started."

 

Tony yawned and rubbed his eyes as he was pulled from his sleep. "Yeah I can tell. Your scent's gotten a lot stronger." He buried his face into the crook Tuomas's neck. "God you smell intoxicating." He began slowly licking and nibbling the skin leading up to his Omega's ear where Tony knew hid his sweet spot. As he reached the back of Tuomas's ear, he began sucking on the hollow there, causing Tuomas to whine and grab a fistful of Tony's hair. What got him really begging was when Tony moved his mane of hair to the side and bit lightly down on the scent gland situated at the nape of Tuomas's neck. When this happened, Tuomas just about melted.

 

"Tony. Please." The composer laid back on the bed and let Tony kneel over him.

 

His Alpha kissed him hungrily, now thoroughly inebriated with the scent of his mate in heat. Tony knew that though Tuomas was a kind, gentle person, he definitely liked being dominated in sex. With that, he slipped an arm under his Omega, flipped him on his stomach, and began kissing down his back. He ran his tongue over the lovebite just above Tuomas's right hipbone. "I remember when I gave this to you. Remember? It was right after the that concert in London.  You flew home for my birthday and got here at like 3:30 in the morning. God, I don't think I've ever had better sex than that morning. I remember you asked what I wanted for my birthday and I simply said 'you'. And then you had the genius idea for me to mark you. I think you did it for you own pleasure, though, cause as soon as I bit you, you came so hard. When I looked up, I thought I'd hurt you. You were pale as a ghost and breathing heavily. God if you had asked me to do something that hurt you like that, I swore I would kill you."

 

Tuomas, who had been moaning at that thought of that mind numbing orgasm, started laughing into his pillow. "You could never hurt me. But I do remember that night. As soon as you bit me, It was like every nerve in my body exploded. Mmmmm, it felt _so_ good. Can you do it again?" he asked with a chuckle.

 

"Sorry my love. I can only mark you as my own once. And that's what you are; mine." He kissed his mate's shoulder. "Now, then, are we going to satisfy that need that you are so clearly flaunting or not?" Tony emphasized the question by pushing a finger into Tuomas's leaking hole. Tuomas moaned and pushed back, begging for more. Tony immediately added three more fingers, not doubting for even a second that his husband could take it. The Omega rutted himself against Tony's hand, trying to get as much of it in as possibly. Tony fucked him hard and fast, only stopping whenever he caught Tuomas holding his breath. In a few moments, Tony felt Tuomas's prostate and ran his fingers over it, before removing his fingers altogether, causing Tuomas to cry out and beg for something to fill him. Tony stroked his huge, erect manhood a couple times, then slammed himself into Tuomas without so much as a "here we go".

 

"TONY!" Tuomas screamed as he was fucked into the mattress. He could feel his mate's knot swell as Tony's cock continued its ruthless onslaught and pushed back, wanted it inside of him. Tony pulled out, much to Tuomas's dismay, and flipped him to his back. He pushed his cock in again, this time all the way, until his knot was imbedded in his Omega. When he was situated, he pulled Tuomas up to sit on his lap and fucked him soft and slow. Tuomas wrapped his arms around his mate's neck and buried his head in Tony's shoulder, whimpering and mewling. It didn't take long for Tuomas to have all he could take. He reached down between their bodies and stroked his cock until the burning in the pit of his stomach erupted and he came all over both of their stomachs. Feeling Tuomas come around him, tipped Tony over the edge and his shot load after load of his seed into his Omega's body. 

 

After they had sat there for a while, letting themselves come back down to earth, Tony pulled himself out and helped Tuomas into the shower. "I have a feeling this is going to be a very good heat."

 

* * *

 

Three days later

 

"What is that smell?" Tony had just come home from food shopping and was instantly bombarded by the smell of someone new in the house. Tuomas looked up from where he was reading on the sofa.

 

"I don't know. I had some lunch a bit ago. Maybe that's it."

 

"No. It's...it's coming from you. You smell different. Was someone else here?" Tony sat down and eyed his mate curiously.

 

"No! I swear Tony, there was no one here. I've been sitting here reading since you left." He shifted until he was sitting on Tony's lap. "But now that you mention it, something does seem different. I feel different."

 

"It's you. The smell is only on you. Oh my God! Tuomas, I think your pregnant."

 

Tuomas visibly paled. "A pup? I'm not ready to have a pup. I'm scared." He laid his hand over his stomach and realized that his husband's diagnosis was right. He could sense the new presence forming inside of him.

 

Tony wrapped his arm around Tuomas and placed a hand over his mate's hand. "It's ok. We'll be alright. As soon as the last of your heat passes, we'll talk to a doctor and see what he says." Tuomas nodded and buried himself into Tony's lap.

 

The next day, Tony realized it was safe for Tuomas to go out and they headed to the Kitee Hospital. Their doctor ran a couple scans and confirmed it; Tuomas was pregnant. He estimated that the baby would come in about two and a half months. It was still to early to give a gender, so the two of them headed home. "Can we stop at my parent's house please?" Tuomas asked. "I want to tell them and ask my mom some things."

 

Tony reached over and took his hand, "Sure, sweetheart. And listen, I know you're scared, but you'll be ok. I will be right here the whole time. I promise." Tuomas gave a small smile, but said nothing. They pulled into his parents driveway and headed inside. As soon as they came in, Kirsti knew. She ran over and wrapped her arms around her son.

 

"It's ok. I can tell you're scared. But it's ok." The two of them sat down to talk while Tony went to find Penti. Tuomas took a deep breath and poured everything out to his mom. "How did you feel when you found out you were having Susanna? Weren't you scared?"

 

"Yes. At first I was scared. We had actually planned on having a pup, but when you realize that its really happening, it's terrifying. But you know what? When you've done it, it's the best feeling in the world. Holding your new pup makes all the pain, all the fear seem worth it. I was so happy when you three were born. Especially you. Susanna and Petri were both Alphas, so they were very active before they were born. You were a walk in the park compared to them." She pushed a piece of hair behind Tuomas's ear. "And holding my tiny little Omega pup made me so happy. You were so tiny and quiet, just laying there watching everything going on around. You stole my heart away. And so will this little one." She pointed to her son's stomach. "You won't be able to stop yourself. You'll do everything you can to protect him or her. It'll be the first thing on both yours and Tony's mind. Don't worry my sweet boy, it'll be alright, you'll see."

 

On the way home later that night, Tony's curiosity got the better of him. "So how did it go with your mom?"

 

"Great. Well I suppose if we're going to have a pup, we had better get a room ready." They both smiled and began planning out a nursery room.

* * *

 

 

9 weeks later

 

"Tony! I think the pup's coming." Toumas called from the bedroom, where he was putting away some last minute baby things. He heard Tony come bounding up the stairs.

 

"What do you mean you _think_ the pup's coming? It can't come now. With the storm outside, there's no way we can get you to a hospital."

 

"I know, but I was standing here when everything around here," he gestured to the lower part of his very swollen stomach, "suddenly started contracting. Maybe it's nothing. Maybe it's just..." He suddenly grabbed Tony as another wave of pain hit him.  "No. The pup is definitely coming. Oh God it hurts. What do I do, Tony?" 

 

"Ok, breath, just breath. This pup is coming a lot faster than I thought. Come here, sit on the bed, and I'll go get what we need." He helped Tuomas sit and ran to get some towels and a pair of scissors. He came back in to see Tuomas sitting on the floor in a pool of clear liquid, curled in on himself. "Tuomas, you can't do this down there. Come lay on the bed and I'll help you." Tuomas shook his head and leaned back against the bed as the contraction subsided. 

 

"I can't move. It's too late. The pup's coming now. Please help me Tony, it hurts so much." Tuomas looked up at him, fear and pain clearly written on his face. Tony sighed but began laying the towels out beside his husband.

 

"Come sit over here and let me help you take you pants off." He helped his mate scoot over and pulled the sweatpants and briefs off of him. When everything was laid out, he went and sat between Tuomas and the bed, leaning his Omega back against him.  Tony bushed the wet hair off of Tuomas's face before taking his hands. "Ok, Tuomas, when you feel the baby getting close, push." His mate nodded as another contraction hit him, hard. This one seemed worse than the others, because Tuomas threw his head back onto Tony's shoulder and cried out in pain. "Alright, that's it. Push! Come on, hon, push." He felt Tuomas bear down and kept encouraging him. It hurt him to see his mate in so much pain, but within five minutes, they both saw their pup slide onto the towels, red, screaming, and covered in gunk. Tuomas slumped in exhaustion and lifted the tiny baby, wrapped in a towel, up into his arms. 

 

"It's a girl, Tony. A little girl. And an omega. Oh, Tony, look at her." He said as he began crying over the precious life in his arms. Tony wrapped his arms around them both.

 

"She's beautiful. Absolutely beautiful." He kissed the top of Tuomas's head and they sat there for what seemed like an eternity, just staring in awe at their tiny little daughter, who had already drifted off to sleep. Tony cut her away from Tuomas before getting up to get a washcloth. He came back, cleaned both his daughter and husband, then helped Tuomas climb into bed. "Let me take her and get some clothes on her." Tuomas reluctantly handed the little bundle over and watched as Tony took her over and dressed her in a little pink and yellow outfit. 

 

"So what should we call her?" he asked once Tony had brought her back to bed.

 

"Hmm, well I know you always liked Meri. What about that?"

 

"Hmmm, she doesn't look like a Meri, though. She looks like a Elinor to me. What do you think?"

 

Tony chuckled, "You know what, she actually does. But I warn you now, I will call Ellie."

 

"I think that's adorable. And what about Anastasia for a middle name?"

 

"I like it." Tony looked down at the tiny pup, "Welcome to the world, Elinor Anastasia Kakko."

 

Later as they lay in bed marveling at how greedy she was with her bottle, Tuomas spoke up, "I'm sorry she's not an Alpha. The next one will be."

 

"What! No, don't even think that way. I love her, Tuomas. She is perfect in every way." He kissed his husband lovingly. "And so are you. You were amazing today. I don't think I could ever do what you did."

 

Tuomas blushed, "Well, Mom was right. She has definitely stolen my heart. Just like you did."

 

Tony kissed him again and they spent the next few hours marveling at the newest member of their pack.

 


End file.
